Ash & Serena: Seventh Date
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: This one i make the scary house on route 14 a little scarier (how i thought it should be in thegae)


Hey I'm back. I'm really running out of ideas. So this is going to be a 10 part series unless you guys/gals give me good ideas for the series. Got info from show &amp; 3ds game.

Everybody is heading down route 14 to the Scary House.

"Ash, this is spooky," Serena said holding on to Ash's arm tightly.

"It's okay Serena. I'm here," Ash said.

"I feel like we are being watched," said a trembling Bonnie.

"Hold on, I think I remember something from the Pokedex," remembered Ash.

"Yea here it is, Haunter."

"Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. If you get the feeling of being watched in darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there."

"Yea I was right."

"So-o-o there is a Haunter w-w-w-watching us?!" said a scared Serena.

"Yea but it is fine. As long as we aren't attacked."

"THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE! CLEMONTIC GEAR ON! I thought we would encounter a situation percisly like this. I present to you the Paranormal Glasses. These glasses lets you paranormal entities &amp; ghost type pokemon."

"Wow! Science is so cool."

"Here Ash why don't you try them," suggested Clemont.

"Sure. Whoah there are 5 Haunters surrounding us."

"Then can we go?" asked Serena.

"Yea they are kinda creepy"

After they left the area, they made it to Laverre City.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Ash.

"Well we are going to go to the Pokemon Fan Club." answered Bonnie.

"Can we go to the Scary House back on route14 Ash?" asked Serena.

"Sure. Are you going to be scared?"

"Mabey. Well bye guys see you later. Come on Ash."

"Wait can I borrow those Paranormal glasses Clemont?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks, bye guys."

After they left Clemont &amp; Bonnie, they went to the scary house.

"Are you sure you want to go in? It looks scary to me."

"Yea, we will be fine. Besides we have each other for comfort."

After they went in, nobody was inside. Then the fire lit on its own &amp; the TV came on by its self. Then Serena pulled Ash as close to her as possible &amp; started shaking. Then randomly the blankets on the bed flew onto the floor. Then they slowly walked backwards to the exit of the house, but then they saw a shadow start coming toward them so they turned &amp; ran. When they got to the door it wouldn't open so Ash ramed it with his shoulder &amp; broke it down. Then they ran back to town.

"That was terrifying!"

"Definitally."

"Lets head to the pokemon center &amp; try to forget that."

"Agreed."

When they got to the pokemon center Clemont &amp; Bonnie were already eating. They noticed Ash and Serena &amp; signaled them to come over to them.

"So how was it?" asked Clemont.

"IT WAS TERRIFYING!" said both Ash &amp; Serena.

"The glasses didn't work I couldn't see anything with them. It was as if nothing was in there." said Ash.

After they ate, they went to their room to sleep. Ash &amp; Serena slept in the same bed. About 1 1/2 hours later Serena got up to get a drink of water, but she thought she saw something move. Serena then started nudging Ash to wake him up.

"Whats wrong Serena?"

"I think I saw something moving."

"Could it be the shadow?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do about it?"

"Lets just go to sleep."

"I'll try. Will you protect me?"

"I would never let anything happen to you. I love you."

Then Serena laid her head down on Ash's chest &amp; went to sleep. When she woke up, everyone was gone except for Ash &amp; Pikachu. She woke Ash up &amp; asked him where everyone was.

"I don't know, lets go look for them."

When they got to the main room of the pokecenter, nobody was there.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

Then they heard a noise behind them. When they turned around, the only thing that was there was the shadow.

"RUN SERENA!"

They took off running, everytime they looked back the shadow was there. They ran until they came to the edge of a cliff. They were trapped. They turned away from the cliff to see the shadow rushing at them.

"Well this looks like the end."

"Then lets go out in each others arms."

Then Serena grabed Ash &amp; started to make-out with him. Then Serena just fell backwards off the cliff while still making-out with Ash. Just before they hit the ground, they woke up.

"Was all that just a nightmare?"

"I guess so. How were we sharing a dream?"

"I don't know. Lets just stay up."

"Okay want to head to the lobby?"

"Sure."

"Okay let me grab Pikachu."

Then they got dressed &amp; went to the lobby. Nurse joy saw them come in &amp; asked, "What are you to doing?"

"We had a nightmare about a shadow man &amp; can't go back to sleep."

"Did you say 'shadow man'?"

"Yea."

"Oh my. Quickly come here, you don't have much time!"

Confused, Ash &amp; Serena followed Nurse Joy quickly.

"If you have a dream with the shadow man in it, you are in danger!"

"What do you mean?!"

"The only way to stop him is to stay in the Scary House for 1 hour."

"Okay let do this. Tell our friends what we are doing."

When they got back to the scary house, nothing was there. They went inside and everything came to life again.

"Well how do you want to do it?"

"Let just go sit at the table."

"Okay."

After they sat down at the table the shadow apeared again. They tried to act as if it wasn't there.

"Ash," Serena said, "it is looking directly at me."

"Just ignore it."

"I'll try."

They sat there forever, then Serena wispered to Ash, "Ash, I can't take it anymore! Hold me!" She quickly jumped into Ash's lap &amp; started hugging him.

"It's okay Serena, it's okay."

Then the shadow came closer as if it was interested in what they were doing. It was abou 1 ft. (30 cm) from them now. The closer it came, the more Serena shook in fear.

Ash then wispered into Serena's ear, "Don't worry, it's almost morning."

Then the shadow started to quickly fly around the room. The chandelier started to sway &amp; make creaking noises. Then all of a sudden, the chandelier fell directly on the table, breaking it. The shadow then flew to the bed &amp; disappeared. Then sunlight started to shine through the window.

"That was terrifying!"

"Yea, it was. I'm still shaking!"

They then walked back to the pokemon center.

"So you made it back without dying," said Nurse Joy.

"What do you mean 'without dying'?" said Ash.

"Well everybody except for you &amp; 1 other person died."

"Well the shadow just sat there as if was observing us."

"Really?! Well you are the first couple to ever go in there together."

"Huh, well I guess we got lucky!"

"Yea, I guess so."

After that they went to their room &amp; went to sleep. But as soon as they closed her eyes, the alarm clock started buzzing. Then Clemont &amp; Bonnie yawned &amp; got up.

"Well that was a good sleep," said Clemont.

"Yea," said Bonnie.

"Come on Ash &amp; Serena wake up," Bonnie said jumping onto their bed.

"Leave us alone Bonnie!" Ash demanded.

"Okay but you don't have to be mean!"

Then Clemont &amp; Bonnie went to get food.

"Now lets go to sleep," Serena said.

''Yea, that sounds like a great idea!" said Ash.

''Oh yea &amp; Ash I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it...baby?"

"Well I just want to tell you, you are the bravest person I know."

"Wow, thanks...babe."

"Now lets go to sleep."

Then Serena laid her head on Ash's chest &amp; went to sleep.

Thanks for reading. I've decided to make Ash fight the champion on the 10th episode thus ending this series. But I'm going to make a new pokemon series about my followers (if they have Pokemon X or Y, or Pokemon Omega Ruby or Alpha Saphire but no legendary pokemon) battle Ash with his pokemon he currently has in the show. See you soon, hopefully :| .


End file.
